


Simply PWP 2

by currant_flour



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: Just another one of the fics that came to life after a mess of a conversation I had with a certain bean.





	Simply PWP 2

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what am I doing anymore and this is probably a mess so please enjoy this heck of a stuff that I've been postponing for months.
> 
> Still kind of reluctant to accept the fact that I used about 3 hours and a half to proofread this thing, it's absolutely nonsense www
> 
> Also, Happy birthday!

Ichi had heard about sex, most boys his age would know about it and for a few people who prefers practical more than theory, had done it. A hot topic that never goes out of trend for teenagers and a little above. In all honesty, he have thought about the topic, read some about it with all the free time he haves. He wonders, how it could be if he's involved? Yet with a tired chuckle, the topic was always set aside with medical reasons.

 

It wasn't until a series of events, or more specifically, a series of sexual harassment by his brother, that he's in this situation right now. Backed up on a wall with little to no room for escape.

 

Ichi felt the wall stuck to his back, he's afraid, uncertain, and maybe a little curious of how this would turn out. He tries to use his usual glare, the one that he uses to tell his younger brothers that this is enough as it is, a move that only older siblings have to take control of the situation but it didn't work as it would have, especially not when he biting his lower lip with flushed cheeks.

 

All he got was an image of Nanashi licking his lips slyly, a drop of determination added into the already terrifying stare, strong and suffocating. He's trembling and he knows the other can see it, they continue the little staring contest before Nanashi speaks, sounding a little pissed.

 

" That was quite a stunt you pull back there, grabbing my balls like that. Didn't know you were so eager to get fucked."

 

Ichi froze, a little guilty to hear his desire spoken so openly and for the nth time this month, he corrects himself silently with meaningless excuses saying how much he prefer spending his time with the bed sheets he's sitting on instead of his predatory brother. The brief moment of silence was taken as an approval for closure and suddenly, Nanashi was about 90% of all that he sees.

 

"not retaliating?"

 

"... don't have to" ichi whispers bashfully, shrinking into himself, praying that the idiot in front of him wouldn't catch what he said. The gods might have heard this one prayer of his and ignored the rest of it as the other proceeds to place his hands on both knees, circling around in a way that can be described by everything else besides platonic.

 

It didn't take much effort for Nanashi to push both knees apart, kept closed with a sprinkle of resistance and snuggles in between comfortably. A hand reaches behind ichi's head, fingers combing through hair until it nestles in between soft locks all the while when hot breath tickles his neck.

 

Anticipation and want makes his heart race, beating heavily within its cage, threatening to escape when Nanashi's free hand move downward slowly, pulling at the edge of his pants. He have yet to experience what he have always seen on screen, how would it feel to be the one involved...

 

Ichi takes the thought back the instant he feels fingers prodding at his ass, slapping the hand away by reflex... But with the look in Nanashi's eyes, he knew he shouldn't have done that.

 

__________

 

"too... much" Ichi whimpers, a hand covering his face and another grabbing at the stomach, his whole body quivers heavily. Yet Nanashi continues to push himself in, slowly pressing the other into the sheets, bending the shaking body beneath to his own convenience as if he's trying to take revenge for slapping his hand away. Childish really, but that's just how he is.

 

The feeling of being stretched out widely was all he focused on until suddenly, a light slap on his cheeks brings him back to the present world and Nanashi laughs with a teasing manner, moving the other's hand from his stomach to the side of his head, " remember to breathe would you, wouldn't want you to pass out before I get to fuck you senseless"

 

Irritated and embarrassed, Ichi reaches to pull at Nanashi's ear like he did when they're younger in which the other pauses for a while, slowly follow the hand that's tugging at his ear as his brother speaks, " stop... talking dirty... Or I'll p-punish you later"

 

That didn't seem to deter Nanashi much as he leans in with a devilish smirk and pins the hand at fault on the bed. Nanashi starts " I wonder if you understand who'd be the one punishing now?". He sinks back down and breath by his brother's neck, a wet tongue moving along the curves of sensitive skin.

 

The grip on the thighs increased and all of a sudden, Ichi finds himself trying not to moan out loud when the other starts pulling out. Turning his head to the side, he suppresses his voice to a groan, focusing on anything he can other than the odd sensation beneath.

 

"it feels odd" Ichi whispers, "s-so weird, wait! ". But Nanashi is impatient, already starting to thrust again despite his brother's pleas. The older grabs onto the sheets, trembling from the unfamiliar sensation. It feels different from his fingers, thicker and longer, slowly filling him up to the brim and there's nothing he can do about it, helplessness surges over him, making him arch his back in search to ground himself.

 

Ichi started feeling light headed when Nanashi have only completed one thrust, not to mention a really really slow one at that, already worn out from focusing too much. The younger could only roll his eyes in a mix of disappointment and amusement, pulling Ichi up from his current position and onto his lap.

 

Hanging on to his brother by the shoulders, Ichi tries to calm his breathing, sweet minuscule moans escaping his mouth right beside Nanashi's ear. He could feel his younger brother shudders, grabbing at his ass harder and groans.

 

Taking it as a cue, Ichi props himself up the best he can and move his hips up and down, stopping to take a breather once again only after a few seconds. He wouldn't dare to let himself all the way down with this position and it tires himself out quickly, stopping at mid air. Nanashi though doesn't seem to be pleased by the slow paced _unintentional_   teasing so instead of letting his brother rest, he gets a better grip at the other's hips and pulls him down onto himself.

 

Surprised, Ichi digs his fingers into skin and moans loudly, asking Nanashi to let him rest with a trembling voice, fear for overwhelming intensity that is to come. Nanashi simply decide to ignore them, as he have been for just about the entirety of the session and lifts his brother up, muttering a rushed "stay still" before thrusting upwards, forcing another loud noise out of his brother.

 

More and more noises was being pulled out of his throat but Ichi didn't try to fight back, he couldn't fight back, barely keeping himself still in mid air as Nanashi continues to violate him. He stayed completely still even as he felt the want, the _need_  to angle himself away from the other, somehow hitting closer and closer towards that spot, missing it by centimeters. His fingers and toes curl in as an indescribable pressure building up in his abdomen, threatening to take over his body in just a few thrusts.

 

Despite everything, Ichi simply arch his back more, mewling beside the other shamelessly as he let's their chest stick together while pleasure builds up till he couldn't stand it anymore. He tries to say something but he's too far bound by his own senses as he reaches climax,  throwing his head back as pleasure takes over him forcefully, his tongue hanging out subconsciously, everything feels so unbearable. A subconscious thought appear, hoping for this to be over with every second spent trying to ground himself but yet he feels a little disappointed when it slowly subsides.

 

It was until a while later when Ichi started to relax, relieved and exhausted, his knees slide further apart as his thighs give out without warning... Sitting back down on his brother's dick, earning an unexpected thrust right at his sweet spot. For a moment, Ichi lost control of all his senses, being taken over by the feeling of a second orgasm building up instantly before backing down teasingly, just a little bit away from grasp, a little bit away from insanity.

 

He whimpers lightly, Ichi vaguely notes that reading from the books is actually quite different from feeling it himself, it feels incredibly intense, leaving him unable to form even the simplest sentence to ask for some comfort, to soothe his heart that's clouded with a tingling feeling. Nanashi simply chuckles lightly as Ichi slowly relax his rigid body once again, the feeling of tears sliding down from his shoulder to the sheets.

 

With Ichi's health in mind, he flips them around and let his brother down on the bed gently, ruffling locks of hair in a teasing manner. Ichi didn't respond much, still trying to calm his breathing, making an effort to familiarize himself with an overwhelming feeling of a pulse that is not his own inside of him which became quite apparent after a lustful session.

 

Nanashi lifts one of the other's leg up and place it on his shoulder, snickering when he felt half-hearted resistance, exhaustion clear as day on the other's face. It doesn't really matter if Ichi wants to stop, he already had him pinned on the bed, legs spread wide and body covered in more than just sweat; Ichi couldn't do much of anything and he knows it, completely under his mercy.

 

Thrusting in softly, he gave a sloppy assurance to Ichi saying he won't "mess him up too much" even though he knows the other won't believe it. He grips at skin and pulls his brother at himself, enjoying the sensation that resonate within him accompanied an impossibly tight grip on his length with each and every thrust he made. Ichi on the other hand doesn't seem to be too pleased, scrambling for support from a pillow, the tingling feeling from his first orgasm has yet to subside and his brother is already starting up round two.

 

Ichi could feel pressure building up once again and he panics, is Nanashi trying to make him cum, twice?? He never had sex before and he's being forced to go two rounds at his first time?? It's impossible, this is _impossible_. He already had a taste of an orgasm through sex and there's no way he could survive the second one. The idea of losing himself to his own body nags at the back of his mind, making him wonder if he'd look like a complete slut when he truly lost it, begging for his brother's dick just like how it was usually depicted in books.

 

Ichi tries to reach his brother despite the difficulty to do so with their current position, fingers twitching all the way to its destination. Pleasure rushes in his veins with every thrust, telling him just how much control Nanashi haves with this position as he felt himself being maneuvered easily, the massive object in him rubs at places too sensitive to endure, sometimes striking at that one spot that makes his mind blank only to find more himself drooling more when he comes back to his senses.

 

He wants to tell Nanashi to stop before he's unable to speak no more, before he's trapped by the sense of helplessness, before he melts into nothing but a mess underneath him. He opens his mouth and calls for his brother, broken by mortifying movements of hips slapping against hips, voice filled with pleasure and fear, sweet and fragile.

 

Nanashi does stop when ichi manages to grab at his shoulders, finally noticing the other's pleas. He looks at Ichi, desperate and weak, begging for something without context, simply repeating his name over and over again. What his brother want is not exactly a mystery, there's only a few things one could ask during sex after all but he doesn't want to stop just yet.

 

Pushing the leg on his shoulder to the side, he snuggles in between Ichi's thighs without pulling out, decreasing the distance between them as he bends down, digging himself deeper into the his brother and whispers after a kiss on the cheek, " you're not going to rest until I had my turn."

 

The idea of keeping up with Nanashi struck a ray of excitement deep into his heart that was almost concealed by his own worries. With a hazy mind, he vaguely thought about how their position is one of those that affectionate couples usually use. "This ain't really relaxing" is what comes to Ichi's mind, he can see Nanashi directly with this position, towering over him with a triumphant smirk and if he moves his vision lower, he can see how t-they...

 

No, this is definitely a horrible position.

 

It's already embarrassing to have your brother fuck you, even more so when he can see every single expression you make but before he protest, Nanashi took the chance to grab at his dick and he swallows all of what he wanted to say back down to his gut. His neglected member twitches with Nanashi's ministrations, sending waves after waves of pleasure to its poor owner until everything turns into a blur of colours when Nanashi dragged his nail across the head of his dick with just enough pressure to tip him over the edge.

 

Everything happened so fast that Ichi didn't even have time to prepare himself, the sensation this time around is much more intense that the last, reducing him into a pile of mush which was only capable of writhing and moaning in between soaked sheets.

 

There's that frightful feeling clouding his thoughts once again, a floaty feeling without stability, urging him to ground himself even though he's doing everything he can to grab onto anything around him. He could roughly feel his fingers dragging across something in front of him while the object shudders in response, a hissing noise sounded from somewhere within the room and before he knows it, his hands were being pinned on top of his head, held down by the wrists with force.

 

"That fucking _hurt_  " Nanashi spat out harshly, a tingling feeling left behind on his back in which he knows would hurt like somebody's ass later. He looks at Ichi irritated but he seems to be out of sync with reality, a total daze that simply screams erotic; body covered in his own bodily fluids, flushed all the way up from his neck to the ears, unfocused teary eyes with only him in it, Nanashi is the only one his brother is focusing on, moaning his name out loud without restrain and although it seems a little off, it's entirely arousing.

 

Mercifully deciding to overlook Ichi's subconscious act this time, he bends the other into the sheets, briefly noting the fact that Ichi ain't really flexible before adjusting himself to a more suitable position without bending the other as much. He observes his brother some more while he catches his breath, letting go of the wrists under his palms, ignoring red marks painting delicate skin. Ichi is a complete wreck of shaky breaths and uncontrollable quivers, seemingly calming down until Nanashi moves again, shaking violently as he grabs at the sheets anew, eyes closing in reflex.

 

Nanashi wets his lips at the sight and started thrusting. Ichi moans even louder, almost shouting Nanashi's name at intervals where he's suppose to breathe, reduced to less than a mess in between the sheets. Ichi feels as if he couldn't lift even a pinky anymore tired beyond words but he still tries to get a grip, trying everything he could just to ground himself in search of some stability within all these vigorous movements.

 

Though all thoughts on grounding himself disappears as Nanashi made a particularly hard thrust, sending yet another unbearable wave of pleasure through his veins, almost pushing him off the edge if not for the hand squeezing tightly at his dick, keeping him dangling between this intense sensation and climax miserably. He heard Nanashi said something along the lines of being too fast but he doesn't want to care, he couldn't care, he just wants this to be over with, he wants to cum so badly despite the exhausted protest of his body, he so desperately needs it.

 

And then there was it, another mind numbing blow to that hellish spot. Its all he could do to keep his sanity from fading, turning his head to the side in a futile attempt to ground himself. He's definitely going to drown in this endless sea of pleasure, separating him from reality. It became even more so when Nanashi grows frantic, losing rhythm as his own climax approaches, dragging his thumb over the head abruptly, bringing Ichi ever so close to having a dry climax before letting him go, giving one last thrust as he lets himself indulge in the sensation, releasing his load inside Ichi while he listens to the desperate mix of his name and broken moans sounding from beneath him.

 

They stay tangled by each other for a while, catching gulps of air as Nanashi slowly rocks into the other, enjoying the last of pleasure pulsing in him. Ichi seems to be enjoying it as well, whimpering lightly with every movement he made, a deliciously dazed expression on his face, eye lashes fluttering lightly, hole clenching down tighter. Even though Ichi wants to stay like this for a little while longer, the hot air in the room became more and more apparent, getting onto his nerves as time pass till he decides to slide out and take a bath.

 

Suddenly, an immense feeling starts creeping up Ichi's back just as Nanashi begins to leave, the sound of his own heartbeat speeding up all of a sudden, there's just something about anything at all that is getting at him. Finding any comfort he can in a frenzy, he hooks onto Nanashi's neck, chanting "please" in distress as he pulls his brother onto himself, somehow finding solace in the way Nanashi practically thrusts into him. But he wants something more than that, he so desperately needs it even though he doesn't know what it is.

 

Nanashi on the other hand is surprised by ichi's frantic behaviour and for once, he's actually unsure of what to do with his brother who's practically begging for him to d- do, _whatever it is_. Ichi started crying harder than he did a while ago, shivers wreck through his body ruthlessly and it baffles him. What in the world could Ichi possibly want in this state??

 

In the midst of everything, Nanashi catches a glimpse of Ichi's dry lips and kisses the other without much thought, half wishing his brother would just shut up and half trying to calm him down with whatever he can while being restrained by trembling limbs. Pushing a tongue through uneasy lips, he runs it through the other's teeth, sliding it against tongue, gently biting as he pulls it over to his own to nibble at it.

 

It seems to be working as Ichi calms down with every gesture, the tight grip turn from a desperate grasp to a lazy hold, free from distress as he finally got the tiny bit of stability he hopelessly wish for. Nanashi is there, he's not drowning anymore, he's not trapped in endless white, he's there, he's there, he's there ...

 

Muscles going limp under one second, Ichi slumps down onto the sheets, still twitching lightly with a slight frown while Nanashi pulls away from his brother, catching his breath once again, the string of saliva connecting their lips slowly disappear as he looks at the relatively relaxed expression Ichi haves absentmindedly. It was until a while later that he regains somewhat of his consciousness and pulls out from the other, eyes lingering on the gaping hole, watching how filthy white started to leak as he thought about what Ichi did earlier.

 

"Maybe I should've been a little gentler." Nanashi thought, Ichi have been out of the hospital for just a week or two so this is probably a little too much for him, he did reluctantly admit the fact that he haven't been active in this sort of thing too.

 

...Though it's so not like him to be thoughtful of others. Could it be that Ichi's sudden behavior have gotten at him? 

 

Shrugging the idea away, he grabs a towel and heads for the bathroom, leaving the mess that is his brother on the bed.


End file.
